Magical Mirror
by LaraHawke
Summary: Years after the Special Operations Squad died, Levi finds Petra's old room abandoned. What will he find inside? THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY. Be kind. T T Please read and review! (Levi x Petra)
1. Chapter 1

**MAGICAL MIRROR  
Levi x Petra**

3 years.

It's been three damn years since he lost his old squad. Three years since _she_ died. And yet those scenes still play vividly on his mind as if it were yesterday.

_The bright red of her blood contrasting with the paleness of her skin. Her eyes wide open, as if they were pleading to him. "Save me," she says, though she does not speak. The pain in his heart was so great. He wanted to cry his heart out. 'No one can see,' he thought, but he still doesn't allow the tears to come out._

The titans are long gone. He made sure of that. He fought with that brat's determination to wipe those giant shit heads out of this world, _because he knew what it feels like to lose someone important to them. _And now, their work is almost done.

The days left for him to stay in this little head quarters of theirs was limited. Even if this place reeked of death, it was also where he started to know the true meaning of camaraderie and happiness. The place where he knew what it really feels _to be loved._

As he wanders around the place he has considered home, he notices an abandoned room. It's been quite a long time since he had gone to these parts of the HQ, so he can't really remember who had owned it last. And strangely enough, the neighbouring rooms were occupied.

He decided to take a peek inside the room. _Filthy, _he complained inwardly as he touched one of the surfaces inside the room. _I can't believe that those brats haven't cleaned the abandoned rooms… _he stops as he notices something familiar from the frames inside the room.

_Petra.  
_

The frames were dusty, and the picture itself was fading, but it was quite clear that it was her. A picture of her with her father, when she was still little. He takes off his cravat and swipes of the remaining dust off. _I can always wash this later, _he thought.

He rummages through the other things that he still hadn't given her father. _I might go down to the Ral residence later, _he decided. He starts gathering them and putting them neatly in a box, when he notices her large full body mirror.

She both adored and resented this mirror, for it also both shows her beauty and flaws. Every time they wake up together, sometimes he would find her with tears in her eyes while caressing her scars. He would always hug her then, although he would offer no words to comfort her.

He stares at it for a few seconds, and then lifts up a hand to touch its scratch-filled surface. Suddenly, the surface of the mirror ripples, as if it were water. He quickly removes his hand as he stares at it with unbelieving eyes. The water-like surface of the mirror then suddenly ripples even more. Slowly, an image forms from the water.

What he saw next was even more unbelievable.

_Petra._


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGICAL MIRROR CHAPTER TWO**

Levi x Petra

_Petra._

She was here. _No, this can't be, _he thought, _she's dead, she's long dead. She was dead 3 years ago, along with Gunther and the others. _He shook his head a few times, thinking that it was only a delusion. But no matter how many times he shakes his head and rubs his eyes, her figure remains, smiling at him just like before.

Suddenly, he was walking toward the mirror once again, like a moth drawn to a flame. He lifts a hand to touch the surface of the mirror, and Petra does the same while smiling at the Corporal.

"It's been a long time, Corporal."

His eyes widened even more when she spoke. Then he realized, he missed her more than he knew. Hearing her voice again made him calm. Seeing her smile again made his world seem brighter. Then suddenly, Petra was giggling. "I'd never expected to see that much emotion in your face, Corporal." She said. "I-You…." He was at a loss for words, yet Petra was still smiling and laughing in front of him.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Petra's eyes suddenly saddened. "Yes, Corporal. I am dead." She answered in an almost flat tone and looked down. Silence followed, and then suddenly Levi heard Petra's quiet sobs. "I-I only wanted to keep you company."

Slowly, Petra looks up at him, smiling yet tears were pouring from her eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her, but it was impossible, since she was inside the mirror, and even if she were outside, she would've been an ethereal body; a ghost.

He then slowly starts to move away from the mirror. "No, please, Corporal… I still want to talk to you.. please." He hears her plead but he refuses to accept it. _This isn't true, she's dead, and this will pass. Tomorrow, you won't even remember any of this, and you'll go on your daily routine, just like you should, _he kept on reciting in his mind. When he reached the door, he made a quick run for it, not noticing Hange going the opposite direction towards him.

"Oof!" Hange exclaimed as the short man collided with her, almost sending her ass to the ground.

"Levi what's wrong?" Hange asks as she notices Levi's pale skin and somewhat horrified expression. Levi doesn't answer, but he still pants heavily. "Hey, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me. I'm one of the craziest, most bat-shit people you've ever met. I might be willing to believe anything you say….. Well, maybe, but come on, tell me. Are you okay? What happened?" She continues to ask him.

"S-she…. She was there..." Levi replied in between breaths. "Who was there, Levi?" Hange asked in confusion. _Who the hell was that to scare the hell out of Levi? _She wondered. She had never seen Levi scared. Levi was never scared, or so she thought.

"Petra."

Hange's eyes widened in disbelief, and then suddenly, she was laughing. "Y-you can't be serious, right?" She replied while laughing. Levi looked at her, saying "You told me you'd believe me, Hange. And now you're laughing at me."

Hange suddenly stops laughing and wipes her tears away as she says, "You really can't be serious, right? I mean, she was dead 3 years ago. You saw how they threw her corpse-"

"Stop. Stop it. I know what happened, Hange. Stop" Levi cuts her off, not wanting to replay that memory again. "If you do not wish to believe me, I'm not going to force you. Forget that I even said anything." And with that, Levi walks away, leaving Hange conflicted on whether to believe him or not.

* * *

Levi walks straight into his bathroom and takes a shower. _This can't be, _he thought. _It wasn't real, it wasn't really her, and your mind is just playing with you. _But no matter how many times he tries to think it over, he cannot convince himself that it wasn't real. That _she _wasn't real. She stood there, smiling, and she talked! How could he tell himself that it was only his imagination?

After the bath, he immediately went to bed, trying to clear his mind off the strange phenomena.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAGICAL MIRROR CHAPTER THREE**

Levi x Petra

He's never been so awake at night.

He originally planned to sleep everything that happened off, but no matter what he did, his body wasn't tired yet. He had already finished all his paperwork for today, _not to mention he also already cleaned his room twice_; but sleep won't still come to him.

He lays there on his bed, staring at the ceiling for God-knows-how-many-hours, desperately trying to get rid of Petra's smile in his mind, but it just won't disappear. Maybe it's because he doesn't even want it to disappear. _Oh, fuck sleeping. Sleep is for the weak. _He thought as he marched out of his room and went back to Petra's.

* * *

Petra stays there, waiting for the Corporal to come back. _Perhaps I shouldn't have done this, _she thought. Maybe she'd hurt him when she came back. Perhaps she shouldn't have pleaded to God, after all. _I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have come back. I just ruined his life and-_

Her train of thoughts came to a stop when she heard the door open.

The Corporal stood there, looking at the mirror, his eyes deadpan as usual. At first, she didn't appear to him, but as he walked closer, so did her image get clearer. As he lifted his hand to touch the mirror, so did she.

"Corporal, you came back." She whispered.

"I needed to see you." He paused for a second, then continued, "I needed to make sure you were real, Petra." He replied in a low voice while looking down. "I am real, Corporal." She said, while smiling. "So, how are things, Corporal?" she asked him. "The titans are gone, and the brats are already leading their own lives." He replied.

The rest of the time Levi spent there was full of small talk, yet he felt happy. He felt complete. Back then, Petra would accompany him in his room and talk with him, carrying two cups of coffee. That was their way of getting to know each other, but there was still a lot that he didn't know, and there was also a lot that she didn't know. But that didn't matter now, because she was here, again.

"Corporal, may I ask something?"

"What is it?" he replied, actually willing to answer anything she was about to ask, if it only meant staying with her longer. "How was your life, while I was gone, Corporal? I mean, how you've been, what happened to you, and that kind of stuff..." she said, obviously embarrassed from her question.

He didn't know how to answer. Was he supposed to say that his life messed up when she died? Was he supposed to say that he was ruined? Was he supposed to tell her everything?

"I was fine." He simply said. He knew that she would know he was lying, but she didn't say a word and just smiled. Petra knew better than to press into the subject even more, since the Corporal really disliked personal questions. Then suddenly, the Corporal spoke:

"I really missed you, Petra."

Petra was sure she was dead, but how could a dead person blush?


End file.
